The Haunted
is the 5th episode of the 10th season of ''Judge Mia'', and the 45th episode overall. The events in this episode take place in 1319. It is the 2nd episode in Judge Mia's Scare-a-Thon. Summary When Judge Mia and Nut are accidentally locked in the courtroom for a weekend, they notice eerie noises coming from the rarely visited back room... Plot The episodes starts off with Private suing Hipper for kidnapping his children. Mia quickly dismisses Private's pleas, and makes Hipper the winner. After the case, Nut tells Mia he doesn't think she made the right decision. Birdena thanks Mia, because she and Cudz were betting and he lost. Cudz owes everything he has to Birdena. Birdena says, "I'll just lock up for you guys", and she grabs the keys. Even after Mia's demands to stop, Birdena walks out of the door locks it. Nut starts screaming and crawling around the room. Now Nut and Mia are both trapping inside the courthouse for the whole weekend. Mia starts yelling about how she's afraid of the dark, and then the lights go out. ***Commercial Break*** After the break, Mia starts breathing heavy and stressfully, and Nut starts comforting her. Then, they both try to go to sleep. Nut falls asleep quickly, but Mia can't. Then, she hears a noise coming from the backroom and wakes up Nut. He at first does not believe her, but then he hears the noise, too. But he still just wants to go back to sleep and forget it ever happened. Mia protests, wanting to go and check it out. Mia reluctantly agrees, and they both go to sleep again. The next night, Mia and Nut are still in the courthouse, still locked inside. Mia tells Nut that "Tonight, we're on ghostwatch". Nut tells Mia to stop that nonsense. He gets mad, then goes back to bed. Mia sits, bored, unable to get some sleep. Then, she hears the noise again, but louder. She tries waking up Nut, but he won't awaken. So she begins to go back to the backroom on her own. She's walking down the hallway to the backroom, and hears a door creak. She gets to a turn. She builds up enough courage to go around the blind corner. She does, but the viewers do not see what frightens her so much. The scene changes and goes back to Nut. He hears Mia's high-pitched scream and wakes up. He quickly grabs another flashlight and walks to the backroom. The flashlight's beam goes across a baby demon-like creature, and Nut shrieks. The scene changes again. Matilda is asking Murphy if he's seen Mia, and he hasn't. The scene cuts to outside the court house, were Mia and Nut are in blankets and surrounded by onlookers. Mia tries telling everyone the story, but no one believes her or Nut. The episode ends. Characters Buck's Lil' World Quotes Trivia/Goofs * This episode was possibly the most best-reception retrieved episode that wasn't a special. Critics and fans called it, "Frighfulling riveting", and others said, "Scared to the bone". *This is the only Judge Mia episode that "Viewer Discretion is Adviced". *This is the only episode to use the "Halloween Moon" transition card. It is made to looks spooky, for halloween. Episode connections *Mia mentions that she's never slept away from home before, except when she and Fransisco were trapped in the forest. She is speaking of Honeymoon of Horror. Crowd Category:Episodes Category:Season 10 Category:Articles Needing Attention